


Unstoppable

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [187]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season 4 Sam Winchester, Stanford Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Non con samcest please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable

When Sam had found his younger self in the motel room, he was confused on how it could have happened. But right now, the ‘hows’ were completely out of Sam’s mind.

“I never realized how good my own ass could feel.” Sam grunted in Sammy’s ear. “I should have figured out something like this a while ago.”

Sam’s hands moved over Sammy’s body, forcing responses out of Sammy that Sam knew he could make.

When Sam’s hand wrapped around Sammy’s cock, Sam whimpered, as Sam rocked into him.

“Don’t fight this, Sammy.” Sam murmured. “Because you know it feels good.”

“No…” Sammy said, shaking under Sam. “What about Stanford? What about Jess?”

“Things don’t always work out, Sammy.” Sam said. “Dreams get crushed. But I’m going to tell you something. Everything is gonna feel so. Much. Better.” He said, emphasizing each word with a thrust and a stroke to Sammy’s cock.

“No!”

“Sammy….stop fighting.” Sam growled, starting to speed up. Sammy cried out and Sam grinned. “Just wait a few years, Sammy. Because you’re gonna be so strong.” Sam murmured, thrusting quickly into his younger self. “You’re gonna feel unstoppable.”

“No, please. Please, don’t do this. Pull out.” Sammy begged.

“No, Sammy. Because I’m going to have what I want. I’m unstoppable already. I can do what I want. And I want you.”


End file.
